MY STORY
by shinigami no widy
Summary: Hanya curhatan ku tentang kisah cinta ku, tertarik untuk membaca? tapi, ssssttt jangan katakan pada nya ya.


**MY STORY**

 **OLEH: DIDI**

 **HYUGA HINATA**

 **DLDR**

 **NARUTO PUNYA OM MASHASHI KISHIMOTO.**

~ _ **PERTEMUAN~**_

Kali ini aku akan menceritakan tentang pengalaman pribadi ku. Yeah, pengalaman tentang cinta tentunya. Baiklah mari kita mulai.

 **Flashback**

 _5 years ago._

Aku bukan gadis yang popular, aku juga bukan gadis yang suka bergaul dengan gadis popular. Aku bukan gadis yang cantik dan berbinar seperti Sakura atau gadis yang terkenal di kalangan pria seperti Tenten apalagi Ino yg hamper dikenal oleh semua siswa dan siswi di Konoha junior high school ini namun aku gadis aneh berkaca mata yg suka berdiam diri di perpustakaan hanya sekedar untuk membaca novel atau minum kopi, bersembunyi dari teman-teman ku yang lain yang mencari ku entah untuk hal tak penting apa. Tidak, bukan maksud ku menghindari mereka namun yeah aku hanya tak merasa cocok dengan mereka. Dan sekarang aku duduk di bangku kelas VIIB di KJHS hanya ada dua kelas di sini karena murid murinya yang benar-diseleksi secara ketat dikelas ku terdiri dari 32 siswa 3 murid lebih sedikit dari kelas A aku duduk bersama seorang gadis mungil berkulit putih bernama shion dia mengenalku dan berkata bahwa kamar kami di asrama bersebelahan dan kita sudah sekelas semenjak dari kelas VII 'apa?' bagaimana aku bias tak mengenalnya hn, ya sudahlah awalnya ia terkejut ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku baru mengenalnya dan ia berkata tak apa, yups dia memaklumi diri ku. Dan yeah, disinilah ini dimulai, ketika aku sedang berbincang kepada tika aku melihat pria itu. Rambut pirang, kulit tan, senyum sehangat matahari. Tatapan ku terkunci padanya mata ku bergulir mengikuti pergerakanya. Dia tampak berbincang bersama teman-temannya, tawa renyahnya terdengar merdu di telinga ku. Aku memandangnya terlalu lama hingga suara shion menyadarkan ku. "apa yang kau lihat Hinata?" tanyya nya. Dan diapun menoleh kebelakang, searah dengan pandangan ku "oh, kau melihat Naruto eh?" tanyanya pada ku "hah? Naruto? Siapa itu?" Tanya ku yg memang tak mengerti siapa yang ia maksudkan. "ish, itu pria yg ber rambut pirang." Jawabnya sembari menunjuk kepada si pirang yang sedari tadi ku perhatikan. _"oh jadi namanya Naruto"_ batin ku sambil mengangguk –anggukan kepalaku. "jangan bilang kalau kamu juga baru melihatnya hari ini." Ucap shion sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya . dan aku mengangguk memberi tahu bahwa aku juga baru melihatnya hari ini. Shion tertawa sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Aku tak tahu apa yang lucu namun focus ku masih kepaada si pirang.

Seharian di kelas hanya diisi dengan pemilihan pengurus kelas dan konser abal-abal oleh teman-teman ku yeah boleh dibilang ternyata ini demua tak buruk sama sekali, bahkan bias dibilang ini menyenangkan. Dan saat itu pun aku tahu bahwa seorang lelaki yang telah menarik perhatian ku. Naruto Uzumaki namanya, ia seorang fokalis , namun ia juga pandai bermain gitar dan drum. Entah mengapa tapi ia tampak sangat keren dimataku.

Malam pun tiba, dan aku terlibat perbincangan konyol teman-teman ku di asrama. "hi, Hinata, kau sudah lama tau kan kalau Kiba menyukai mu?" aku hanya menatapnya dan menaikan alisku "lalu bagaimana kalau kita bertukar pria, aku akan bersama kiba sedangkan kau bersama dengan Naruto?" aku hanya mengangguk dan kembali menutup mata ku dengan tangan ku, menyimak pembicaraan mereka dalam diam, yeah reaksi ku memang seperti itu namun jauh dalam lubuk hati ku rasanya sangat senang Naruto itu kan ? pria itu? Pria itu yg aku lihat hari ini, ugh, aku menyesal kenapa pria seterang dirinya bias tak terlihat oleh mata ku. Ugh ya ampun. Aku rasanya ingin berguling-guling dan tertawa saking senangnya namun itu tak mungkin ku lakukan karena aku bisa dianggab gila oleh teman-teman ku. Aku akan memulai hari baru besok, jadi aku akan tidur sekarang.

TBC

(Turn Back Crime)

Hehe Didi balik lagi, bawa cerita gaje lagi. Makasih ya yang udah baca, didi menerima kritik dan saran kalo mau bully jugas gakpapa. Didi hargai semuanya. :*an-teman ku yeah boleh dibilang ternyata ini


End file.
